A wide assortment of pillows and cushions are available to serve a variety of needs for adults and children of all ages. Back support pillows are designed to support the back of an adult while sitting or reclining. Curved lap pillows are available for use by mothers and caregivers to support infants while feeding or nursing. Some pillows are designed to support a sleeping infant on his side. Cushioned lap trays are available for use by children and adults. However, there is a continuing need for a more convenient and versatile pillow system that will serve multiple purposes.